


When did we become parents?

by Nadiahilkerfan



Series: The Adventures of Kenzi and Lil T [3]
Category: Lost Girl (TV)
Genre: But here it is, Dysons the dad but he’s kinda just their, F/M, I’m so so so so sorry it took so long, Kenzi is Momz forever, Lil T, Lil T is the cutest, Momz, Momz Kenzi, Nightmares, Not many tags this time, Right?, Tam tam - Freeform, Tammerz, Tammy - Freeform, but he puts out the fire, infinite T nicknames, so that’s something, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiahilkerfan/pseuds/Nadiahilkerfan
Summary: In which, Dyson and Kenzi spend so much time with Lil T, they become parents without knowing it.And then their in too deep.Aka. IM SO SORRY WHERLY THIS TOOK ME SO LONG. FORGIVE ME
Relationships: Dyson & Kenzi (Lost Girl), Dyson & Tamsin (Lost Girl), Kenzi & Tamsin (Lost Girl), Tamsin & Kenzi (Lost Girl)
Series: The Adventures of Kenzi and Lil T [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735150
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	When did we become parents?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wherly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wherly/gifts).



> I’m sosososososoososos sorry it took me so long
> 
> I finally published this
> 
> Sorry it’s short also
> 
> I hope this is what you were looking for???
> 
> Don’t hate me

“MOMMMZ!!!!”

“Ugh.” Kenzi muttered from where she lay face down on the bed. 

Dyson laid next to her, the two had been exhausted taking care of Lil T and her constant growing, and had taken for eh habit of falling a sleep wherever they could, whenever they could.

“Ugh, Dyson go get it.” She mumbled, light hitting him in the chest with a randomly thrown arm.

Dyson grumbled a sigh of his own, “Nooo you get it.”

“It’s your turn.”

“It’s you she’s calling for!”

Kenzi sighed. He had got her their. With a deep inhale, she swept her feet of the bed and sat upwards. 

Looking back at Dyson she glared with a ferocity of ten Medusas.

“I can feel you glaring.”

“Good!” She pouted. Slowly walking to the hollering Valkyrie.

“Moommz! MOMZ!” 

“Tam tam I’m coming! Hold on!” The Russian called out. Nearing the kitchen. 

She arrived only to see pure light. Blinking her eyes, it turns out the light was actually the kitchen counter on fire.

More like a bonfire.

“HOLY FAE! LIL T BACK UP!” Kenzi screamed. 

The Valkyrie took a meager step back, anxiety written all over her face at the heat of the blaze.

The goth restricted from yelling once more, and with her super Human powers (aka the power to run in heels), ran over, scooped up the child. And dumped her unceremoniously on the couch. A good measures away from the burning heat.

Kenzi leveled her gaze. “Tamsin! How in the world did this happen!” 

The Fae made to respond, only to be cut off.

“Never mind! Oh crap! We gotta put this out!”

The tiny human rushed around like a chicken who recently lost its head. Banging into stuff and trying to find something.

“KENZI? WHY DO I SMELL SMOKE?” Dyson bellowed from upstairs.

“JUST GET DOWN HERE WOLFIE. I COULD USE SOME HELP!” She replied frantically.

In what seemed like three large bounds, the werewolf was downstairs and staring at the fire with a face full of shock.

“Kenzi,” he stated lamely, “theirs a fire.”

The Human rolled her eyes. As if she didn’t notice the 4 of July celebration happening on their tables

She heard a whimper, and looked back to see Tamsin shaking on the couch, the large flames obviously scaring her to death.

“Hey, hey Lil T’, it’s ok. Momz is here.” She soothed. Walking over and placing her on her lap, turning so Tamsin was facing the opposite direction.

“Don’t worry, the scary fire wont hurt you. Dysons taking care of it.” 

The Valkyrie in question nodded, and gripped onto Kenzi for dear life. 

Kenzi took this sweet opportunity to gesture towards Dyson, mouthing at him to go out the fire out.

The Werewolf finally got the hint, and burst into action. Reaching under the sink to find a fire extinguisher (REALLY? It was RIGHT THEIR the WHOLE TIME???)

Scolding herself mentally, Kenzi continued to soothe and protect her baby Valkyrie. Hugging all her fears away, and stroking the trembling to a still.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Dyson had managed to put the fire out.

“Took you long enough! It will be raining ash for weeks!” Kenzi exclaimed. 

Dyson just kinda gave her a look. “A thank you would suffice.”

The Russian felt movement, and only seconds later did Tamsin squirm her way out of her embrace and run to Dyson, hugging as much as she could reach in her tiny stature.

“Thank you Dy! I would have done it! But I can’t! Something about Valkyrie hair being flammable.” She stated. Throwing a lopsided grin.

Dyson just smiled softly in return, he ruffled the girls already messy mane of hair.

“Sure thing kid.”

“Hey! I’m no kid!” The Fae immediately argued.

The werewolf laughed, “Could have fooled me!”

The Valkyrie was getting a bit cranky, stomping her foot, “I am not a child’!” 

“Seems she’s on the verge of growing again! Pre-teens here we come!” Kenzi snarked from the couch.

The guy just continued to laugh. Oblivious to how upset the baby Valk was getting.

“I-I can’t be a child,” Tamsin gasped. It was at this time both adults were suddenly aware with how distraught she really was.

“Hey, Tam tam we were just kidding.” Dyson tried to pacify, crouching downwards.

“No, NO! You don’t get it!” She yelled, tears welling in her eyes, “I can’t be a kid. Cause kids aren’t supposed to see bodies! And kids aren’t supposed to be near flames! And I should remember who the shadow man is. But I can’t! Because I’m only a week and a half old! But I can’t be a kid for that exact reason also! I just CANT!”

And with that, she ran off, hurriedly climbing the stairs. And from the receding footsteps, presumably flung herself onto the bed.

Kenzi caught Dyson’s eye. 

“We messed up.” 

Perfectly in unison, as well as their thoughts. The two were overcome with guilt. They had obviously missed something.

“Th-the nightmares! She never remembers them! Sh-she always says she can’t remember them!” Kenzi sputtered, starting to ramble. 

“Well I guess she started to remember.” 

“Well that parts OBVIOUS!”

“Hey!” Dyson relented, “Calm down Kenz, she’s gonna be ok?-“

“-No! You don’t get to say that! I messed up! We messed up! My baby valks all traumatized and is gonna grow up to be some Emotion cheater Gang leader! I wrecked her last life! I’m a horrible Momz!” She wailed. Growing more and more frantic.

Dyson eventually caught her arms, stilling her erratic movements. Giving her a kind smirk.

“Oh come on Kenz, don’t say that stuff. You gave her the best life! And your not the worst ‘Momz’ ya know why?” 

Kenzi sniffled haughtily, “Why?”

“Because your a Momz!” He answered.

The Russian cocked her head to the side, “I’m not sure I follow.”

“Kenzi. Do you really think their was someone their waiting for her to be reborn all these past lives ago? Someone to hold her when she’s scared or comfort she when she has a nightmare? You were their for her! She’s never had that before. You have already given her the best life so far!” 

A small grin cracked its way up the humans face. “Yeah. I guess your right.”

“And besides,” Dyson chuckled, “Emotion Cheater Gang leader? I’m pretty sure that was Tamsin in her last life in a nutshell.”

Kenzi burst into giggles, “shut up! We can’t make fun of our baby!”

They both stilled at this.

“Woah.” They said in unison once again.

“When did we become parents?” Kenzi questioned.

The werewolf seemed dumbstruck, “it must have been sometime in the past week?”

“Yeah Sherlock, I mean how? What day? Parents??!”

“Uh. I don’t really know.” Dyson muttered. Rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

A beat of silence passed.

“Someone should go check on Tamsin.” The goth offered.

“Who’s turn is it?”

“I took the fire.” Kenzi stated.

The Fae scoffed, “I put it out!” 

Another beat of silence.

Kenzi reached out and grabbed Dysons warm hand. 

“H-how about we do it together?”

The guy considered this, “together huh?”

“Yeah? Like as our unofficial role as parents?”

He grinned, “I think I like the sound of that!”

And so the two went off to help their baby valk, who they knew was hurting, but also knew she would finally have people to help her out, and to love her through it. And just finally have someone to be their for her.

Cause they were Dyson and Kenzi.

And apparently they were parents now.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried
> 
> Prompts welcome
> 
> (But nothing related to sex)


End file.
